Lost Chance
by Justonestory
Summary: When a man with floppy brown hair and a fez comes to visit Rose, she thinks he works with Torchwood. Short story! Possibly cause ninja onions.


Rose was happy munching on her apple. Reading some book about outer space. Listening to the empty hum of the shop. The store had hardly any customers.

She was reading about black holes when she heard a strange whirring noise. She looked at the clock behind her and saw it was whizzing around. And around and around._ Strange. Must need new batteries._ "Tom?" She called.

"Yeah, Rose?" His head appeared around the corner.

"The clock's acting weird. Does it need new bat'ries?" She pointed to it with her "apple hand."

"The clock's fine, love." He shrugged and went back to the office.

Rose turned around and looked. It was fine. She frowned and went back to her book. A few minutes later, she heard the noise, and looked. The clock was spinning again. She looked around the shop, and saw a man at the window with a mop of floppy brown hair and a… fez. Leaning his forehead almost against the window and waving. She smiled and waved back. Then looked back at the clock. It stopped. She looked back to the window. He was gone. "Alright, is this a joke?" She called out.

Tom came back out of the office. "Sorry, love?"

"Um, nothing. Just something I saw." She laughed and pretended to read her book and eat her apple. When she heard Tom leave, she pulled out a chair under the clock. Standing on it, she touched the clock. It was hot. Really hot. Jerking her hand back she looked at her fingers, then back out the window.

Rose put her hands on her hips and watched the clock. Waiting, willing for it to do it again.

She didn't have to wait long.

She looked back out the window, and there was the man. Pointing madly towards the door. She ran to it and pulled it open. He ran inside, and tapped away on a contraption on his wrist she once saw Captain Jack with. "Sorry. Not a lot of time." He said, then adjusting his bowtie. "Also, can't touch anything, might explode if I do, bit of an inconvenience. And—" He disappeared. Then reappeared. With a mop. "Sorry! Sorry! Got a thing… with a box. Not my box, obviously, this one's more of a trap. And well, end of time really." He sniffed and looked at her. "Rose Tyler." He grinned.

"Are you with Torchwood?" She asked, noting the fancy equipment. The man blinked.

Then looked completely disappointed for only a moment before: "Yeah! That's it. Except from a different universe. Time falling apart, had a chance to pop over and see if things are okay over here. Everything… seems… fine." He said, pushing his bottom lip up and looking at the ceiling of the shop.

"Well, there is a thing, with the clock…" She pointed at the clock, whizzing about.

"Ah, well, probably caused by me… Sorry 'bout that. Be straight as soon as I leave…" He gulped. Then waved the mop around.

"How d'you know my name?" She asked.

"Ah, Torchwood, you know." He looked around nervously. Like he wanted to leave.

"Yeah, I worked for them. I had my fair share of aliens before I…" She trailed off.

"Before what?" The man asked, suddenly sad.

"Before I got the job, at Torchwood I mean. There was a man who showed me, incredible, beautiful things. And some things… sad. Some things evil. Pretty much a fair share of everything. You okay?" She saw the tears going down the man's face.

"Fine! Yeah, just... You're right. Some things… sad. Well! Best be off. Bit of a thing going on." He started tapping on the wristband again. "People, well three people and half of one to save. Thing is, I don't really want to go." He paused for a moment. "Bad things going on. I know, sort of rambling. But stay out of trouble, and keep an eye for anything timey wimey going on." He looked at her.

"Will do!" She said laughing, backing away.

"And remember one thing… Rose Tyler—" He disappeared before he could finish.

Rose walked back to her desk sadly. That was probably her bit of fun for the day. She sat down in her chair for a moment. Then jumped up to the man suddenly returning.

"Sorry 'bout that! Was about to say, Rose Tyler, keep an eye open, there's some trouble brewing up in my universe, so might cause some trouble over here! So… guess this is good-bye!" He stood up straight.

"Well, bye then." She stood up and held her hand out for a handshake, then pulled back laughing, remembering the exploding bit. "Good luck. With, your box."

"Thank you!" He said gleefully, then sniffed and blinked away some tears. Rose held the door for him as he walked out of the shop. She was returning to her desk when she heard it.

The buzzing, the warbling, buzzing noise. A sonic screwdriver.

She ran out of the shop. "Doctor! Doctor! No! NO! DOCTOR! COME BACK! NOO! NOOO!" She ran down the street. "DOCTOR! YOU CAN'T!"

Tom came out of the shop. "Rose! Rose! What's wrong, sweetheart?" He was running towards her. "GET AWAY! DOCTOR! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" But she knew he was gone.

She ran back inside, pushing Tom to the side. She climbed on the chair, and started hitting the clock, burning her hands. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" She sobbed, sliding off the chair and leaning on the wall. Then slid down and sobbed into her knees.

She met him, and lost him again.

**Will be posting a second chapter soon, from the Doctor's point of view!**


End file.
